Stolream
by StolltheFox
Summary: Velvet and Nova Prower are twins and daughter of Stoll the Kitsune and Cream the Rabbit also know as Dylon SHaun Prower And cream prower, dealing with creams struggle of parenting


Vanilla: Cream what are you doing

Cream: Trying to find the Twins

Vanilla: I found Velvet

Cream: Were is Nova, Only If she was bright yellow or orange

Vanilla: I think I see a set of tails

Cheese: Choa Choa Choa

Vanilla: Cheese what is it

Cheese: Choa (points at were Nova is)

Cream : Mom I found her

Vanilla: go get her then

Cream: She stinks though

Vanilla: So what, This is what you sign up for

Cream: Fine, mom

Vanilla: Hello

Bunnie: Hello Aunt Vanilla

Vanilla: Bunnie, how doing

Bunnie: good just got into the neighborhood

Vanilla: I forget you were coming

Bunnie: I talk you a month ago

Vanilla: I've been busy

Bunnie: With what

Vanilla: You find when you get here

Knock knock

Vanilla: Cream go get the door

Cream: What about Nova

Vanilla: Cream I do for now but next time it's all one you.

Cream: Okay Mom

Opens door

Bunnie: Hello Cream you've gotten bigger

Antoine: Hi, my madam

Cream: where going Bunnie to get something

Vanilla: Cream while there outside throw this away

Cream: Do I have to

Vanilla: Yes, it's been a month, Stoll done it hasn't he

Cream: No, I helped

Vanilla: Missy don't lie, by help , stoll doing also most everything.

Cream: Yes I guess he has

Vanilla: I talk that Fox later

Cream: He is a Kitsune

Vanilla: Same thing

Cream: No it isn't Kitsune have more than one tail

Vanilla: A kitsune is the Japanese word for fox, all that different is He has 2 tails not one

Bunnie: Surprise (holding Baby Belle)

Antoine: (Holding Baby Jacque)

Cream: You too, I'm mean that cute, and congrats

Bunnie: Thanks, btw what that little bag that look the one my back

Cream: Nothing a friend left here

Vanilla: Cream don't lie

Bunnie: Cream I think you lying, What's NRP and VVP

Velvet: ( cries for Cream)

Bunnie: What That's sound, also what been keep you busy Aunt Vanilla

Cream: Nothing, Mom please

Vanilla: That's it Cream Prower stop lying if your cousin would what going on, now go calm Velvet

Bunnie: Cream your married

Antoine: To Tails Right

Vanilla: he is married to a seederian named Cosmo

Bunnie: The only other Prower I know is Dylon

Cream: You mean Stoll

Vanilla: no cream that his real first name like Tails name is Miles

Cream: Really I know them for a long time, Velvet and Nova will you 2 be quiet

Vanilla: Cream there a month old, they don't know any better, you haven't got anything sleep have you

Cream: Yes

Bunnie: She's lying, the father has done everything most likely

Antoine: Even with a job, Bunnie you need teach your cousin Parenting skills

Vanilla: Stoll does seem I little bit tired when I see him, Cream your not a Queen you can help, you stay home while he is working hard to provide for you and the Kids

Bunnie: I knew it Cream, what there names

Cream: (Points to Nova) Nova Rosemary and Velvet Vanilla Prower

Antoine: Who's the Father

(Cream's Phone Ringing)

Cream: Hi honey

Stoll: I'm at the house need anything before I come

Cream: Well Nova kind of had an incident

Stoll: All Bring the Spare stuff, bye my little Cream puff

Cream: Bye Honey I love you

Stoll: Me Too

Bunnie: That was the Father

Cream: Yeah

Vanilla: Great I can have a talk with him

Cream: Please don't

Vanilla: You just sleep well he is watching Velvet and Nova.

Cream: Why not

Bunnie: This because he will think it okay for this to happen

Vanilla: How does stay awake

Cream: Caffeine

Vanilla: Cream that's it, you know if he has to much he could have a heart attack

Cream: Fine but, I need help

Vanilla: That what me and your cousin Is for not to mention Rosemary

Antoine: Who

Bunnie: Remember Stoll for Knothole, his mother

Whose that (hear and sees Stoll's car)

Knock Knock

Stoll: Hi Bunnie, you have Twins congratulations

Bunnie: You didn't tell me you had a wife let alone kids

Stoll: Well forget about you, let bit

Bunnie: Really you

Antoine: How are you

Stoll: 30 why

Bunnie: Wait is Cream younger you

Vanilla: yeah, 8 years younger

Antoine: What is there a younger fox

Bunnie: Tails is Taken

Cream: Yeah but thankfully he has an old brother

Stoll: How are you Cream, need help

Vanilla: Could speak to you

Stoll: Me

Vanilla: get over here

Stoll: What

Vanilla: A, You been doing everything haven't you

Stoll: Yeah, I'm tired I have sleep in a month

Vanilla: What, Cream get over here now

Cream: Bunnie Could keep an eye on Twins

Bunnie: What they crawl

Stoll: Yep, It because of my high IQ

Vanilla: Cream you haven't let Stoll sleep for a month

Stoll: I get 2 or three hours

Vanilla: That's something, also no more caffeine

Stoll: Okay

Cream: I'm sorry honey, it's stressful but I've been so selfish

Stoll: I forgive you here go ( hands the bag)

Vanilla: Stoll go up your old room and lay down for a bit

Stoll: Thank you

Bunnie: The names how you come with it, and Nova is mean

Cream: Well there a curse of a exploding star aka a Supernova and that what name her also she has a star ️ birthmark on her chest and her middle name is after Stoll's Mother

Antoine: You had to continue the dessert name for you family.

Vanilla: yeah but Red Velvet Cheesecake is one of Stoll favorite dessert, but anything with cream cheese.

Cream: Who said my name

Vanilla: Cream you never knew that you and cheese name makes a type of icing.

Cream: Yeah however I thought to have something in common Stoll suggested that her middle name would be Vanilla after her other grandmother and my mother

Bunnie: I bet you like that

Vanilla: Yeah, looks like they are getting along

Antoine: Yeah, BTW Nova looks like her father

Bunnie: With here ears are longer

Vanilla: Stoll family have been in relationships with our ancestors

Antoine: So she married her cool

Cream: No we don't like that ancestor he Left this family

Vanilla: However Her Twin looks like Her Mom

Bunnie: Are they Hybrid

Vanilla: Velvet is

Bunnie: Can I hold them

Cream: Of course

Bunnie: Velvet is wet

Cream: Okay let me get nova's outfit on her and you can hold her

Bunnie: Okay you want hold them Aunt Vanilla

Vanilla: What the Little Girl Name

Bunnie: Belle

Stoll: Like a Southern Belle let guess the boys name is French

Vanilla: Stoll go to bed

Stoll: I can't

Vanilla: Btw your mother is coming hear for a 2 weeks to teach someone Parenting skill

Cream: What mom, hi honey

Stoll: Okay enjoy her anyone else staying

Vanilla: Bunnie

Bunnie: Antoine you want to stay here


End file.
